


Single Tall Nutty Irishman

by Eussoros



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, clover is wearing his amity arena outfit, coffee shop AU, drive up coffee shacks are a thing here and its weird, what a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eussoros/pseuds/Eussoros
Summary: There's a coffee shop in town with a funny St. Paddy's Day promotion. Marrow finds out just how literal it is.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Single Tall Nutty Irishman

SINGLE TALL NUTTY IRISHMAN - $2.75

Marrow had passed the sign outside the local coffee shack several times in the last few days. It was, he had to admit, more creative than a lot of St. Patrick’s Day gimmicks. And funny. He kinda had to admit that, given how he ended up giggling every time he passed it.

This time, he turned off the highway and pulled into the line that stretched around the drive-up shack. He definitely, totally didn’t spend the entire ten minutes that it took to get to the window reciting his order under his breath.

Marrow finally reached the service window. A short, dark skinned woman stood in the window, fiddling with her register. Marrow tried not to stare. Her mohawk was bleached in the front, and teased into bunny ears. The world’s tiniest green top hat was pinned between them. That was sure a look. 

The woman finished her fiddling and leaned into the window. She flashed Marrow a practised smile. “Welcome to Acepresso Coffee, what can I get you?”

“Just a-” Marrow mentally smacked himself. _Bad_ autopilot. “I-I’d like a single tall nutty Irishman?” So much for sounding like he knew what he was talking about.

The woman eyed him and grinned. A real, mischievous grin this time. “Yeah, I bet you would. Would you look at the time,” she looked at her bare wrist, “I’m missing my break!” She shoved herself away from the window and called, “Hey Clover! Special for the cutie in window two. I’mma go smoke.”

A clear, warm tenor voice replied, “Those things will kill you, Hare~” and then ‘Clover’ stepped into the window and Marrow’s brain short circuited.

_Shit. I’ll call you daddy all damn day._

Incredibly well-toned, gloriously bare arms; a broad chest and shoulders, tapering to an unfairly trim waist; short brown hair styled to a cute, ruffle-able peak; laughing green eyes; a warm, easy grin - this guy was six-foot-something of everything Marrow had ever dreamed of. _Wrap me in those beautiful arms and take me away…_

Clover winked at him. Marrow dimly realized that his mouth was hanging open, and his tail was beating on the seat fit to break something.

Clover tipped his (absurdly large, this time) green tophat at Marrow. “I’ve got a single tall nutty Irishman for a Mister Cutie. That must be you, given you’re the cutest thing I’ve seen all day~” Marrow’s jaw snapped shut and his face burned. He thought his heart might give out right there, in the drive through. “Oh, and,” Clover winked _again_ , “There’s also a hazelnut-Bailey’s latte.”

\----

Marrow did not, in fact, keel over in the drive through. He managed to drive away, thoroughly flustered, with his flavored coffee -- Which had Clover’s number written neatly on the lid. With a shamrock. And a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This coffee shack exists in my town. I have not in fact stopped there yet.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
